


keep on, keep on, keep on

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Heart Attacks, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: the dismissal bell vibrates faintly below him and hyeongjun sets his mouth in a line, slipping a spare bandage out of his jacket pocket. quickly ripping off the adhesives, small confettis that slip out of his grasp to the chilly wind, hyeongjun calmly lines up the concealment with taeyoung's last words.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	keep on, keep on, keep on

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone thought minisang zombie apocalypse au was out-of-the-box for ao3 user tongham... boy do i have a surprise for you!! this prompt has been intimidating me ever since the beginning of the month, i've actually thought it out a lot but elected to keep it short and very. detached. idk if i handle angst well? major character death??
> 
> anyway!!! please be mindful of the tags and read on safely <3
> 
> title from new heroes by ten.

when it gets to be too much, hyeongjun slips out of class to the rooftop. taeyoung's favourite spot was the rooftop.

jacket wrapped tightly around him, the cold late-autumn air pricks at hyeongjun's fingertips wrapped tight around the perimeter's railing. breaths exhaling with the faintest of visible puffs, the boy allows his heart rate to drop from its elevated state – an aftereffect of his abrupt exit from biology class – before trembling fingers push back his sleeves.

quickly ripping the bandage off raw skin, hyeongjun uncovers and stares at the four words etched onto his concealed wrist. _see you tomorrow, hyeongjun._ he used to laugh at how stupidly mundane his soulmate clue was until he started encountering it, until he started hearing those exact words from taeyoung on a daily basis. earlier in their friendship, once the pair were of age to walk home from junior high by their lonesome, hyeongjun's anxiety produced the countless boxes of bandages he'd buy with his allowance at the pharmacy to cover up the taunting reminder.

taeyoung didn't know of hyeongjun's soulmate mark. not that it would've mattered – if taeyoung knew, he would've stopped saying those four words on all other occasions but nothing can stop the universe and its alignments. even if hyeongjun knew, he didn't act upon it. even if he had the sinking feeling in his chest each day when taeyoung smiled and uttered those words as if they were his last, hyeongjun denied himself the admission – he never thought it would be taeyoung and he definitely never thought he would lose his soulmate in high school. hyeongjun laughs bitterly to himself, how pitiful is he to never fall in love with his soulmate _and_ lose them so early in his life?

_soulmate_ is a fluid term, hyeongjun knows that – he should've known earlier that it was taeyoung. with taeyoung, hyeongjun felt like he could properly express all sides of himself, all his qualities without judgement. taeyoung was the one place he could go to for steady and reliable comfort. as they grew older together, hyeongjun began to understand why – taeyoung knew exactly how to lighten the mood without triggering hyeongjun's irritation, taeyoung's eyes shone clear and bright and sincere. it's been said before but hyeongjun means it when he considers taeyoung a sunshiny existence.

it's been five months since the incident, in the middle of searing summer, sudden cardiac arrest and undetected heart failure during basketball practice – a tragedy, as the faces on the local news wrote it. hyeongjun was forced to watch on that night, surrounded by his family, willing himself not to throw the remote control straight through the television. hyeongjun isn’t normally a violent person – but, then again, hyeongjun doesn’t even recognize himself anymore. his quelled outburst is one of his few memories of that time, he shut out the details of taeyoung's death beyond the most basic of information.

as he gazes down at the world, small below his feet, hyeongjun wishes he told taeyoung he loved him. he never once did, always laughing it off when the younger blurted it out in small moments – hyeongjun valued those words too much and now he's the fool, unable to imagine saying them sincerely in his lifetime now that taeyoung's gone. hyeongjun's judgement may be clouded but he knows his heart aches deeper than their strong childhood friendship, deeper than the stars that brought taeyoung to hyeongjun and wrote his words on his skin before tearing them apart so suddenly.

the dismissal bell vibrates faintly below him and hyeongjun sets his mouth in a line, slipping a spare bandage out of his jacket pocket. quickly ripping off the adhesives, small confettis that slip out of his grasp to the chilly wind, hyeongjun calmly lines up the concealment with taeyoung's last words.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is where i'd kindly ask for feedback but i'm gonna feel bad if i make anyone sad ; – ; they're just words made up by this sleep-deprived dummy everything's gonna be alright.. <3 but i also welcome to comments section as an environment to yell at me
> 
> once again! thank you in general for all the support i've been receiving this much, it's really keeping me going with my original nano plans!! expect an uptick in quality over the following week, i'm on semester break hehe. also!!! interact with me if you so please (even if it's to curse me out for k-wording taeyoung)! twitter @deuichas or curiouscat.me/tongham.


End file.
